When Nightmares Become More
by TriggertheDragon
Summary: Chapter 10 is done. Eragon is hauted by horrific nightmares. but there is more to this then even Eragon realizes ExS. Temporary HIATUS! due to worst case scenario writer's block
1. Sapphire and Crimson

**Authers note: Hey everyone, this is my first story so cut me some slack with the reviews**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own the inheritance cycle or any character from it: Chris Paolini does_**

* * *

**When Nightmares Become More!**

Chapter 1: Sapphire and Crimson

Saphira and Shruiken were squaring up each other, baring their teeth, and growling with such ferocity that nobody but their riders were brave enough to come within a hundred feet of where the four were standing. Saphira was shouting inside the jet black dragon's mind. Her words were so hurtful and explicit that both Eragon and Galbatorix blocked their minds from the sapphire dragoness.

After Saphira was done, she merely stared at Shruiken with hatred in her sapphire blue eyes. This made Shruiken chuckle in spite of himself._ You know you are so cute when you're angry._

_SHUT UP!! _Eragon and Saphira said unanimously. Causing both of them to experience a split second of embarrassment before turning back to hatred against the so-called king of Alagaesia, but while he and Saphira were occupied the king and his dragon managed to get away

_Stay on your guard, Saphira…Saphira...Saphi- _Eragon gasped when he looked down and saw what had happened to his dragon. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was almost non-existent. He tried to move but something pushed him down, impaling him on one of Saphira's spikes. He tried to dislodge it from his innards but another unseen force snapped the spike causing Eragon to fall to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of him and jammed the spike deep within his chest. He turned toward Saphira as Shruiken and Galbatorix materialized in front of him. Shruiken was gripping Saphira's throat with his claws. It took all that Eragon had not to pass out due to blood loss.

"Now you see that there is nothing you can do to stop us." Galbatorix pushed forth a blood-curdling laugh as he beckoned Shruiken to gain altitude. Shruiken then pumped his wings and rose into the air; crushing the life out of Saphira. Eragon's vision went black as he fell unconscious.

As Eragon came to, he saw Saphira being tossed to the ground in one mighty heap. Eragon's legs were broken as he heard Galbatorix mutter a spell under his breath. Eragon could only watch as Shruiken landed near his dragon's broken body. She had a large gash on her underbelly and, blood was gushing out of her back where her spikes used to be. The fall she took broke both of her wings and ripped them to shreds .her hind legs were jutting out at odd angles.

Shruiken pinned Saphira down as his master strode over to him with a bloody spear he had obtained from an incapacitated soldier.

_Saphira! _He yelled in her mind, _get away from h-_

"Silence," Galbatorix yelled as Eragon's arm shattered and he fell to the ground yelling in agony. Saphira felt it and her eyes reflected the only thing she had left, pain.

"You and your rider have plagued me for far to long," Galbatorix said aloud so Eragon could hear the evil in his cold, raspy voice, "but I do not believe he will bother us anymore once I destroy his precious DRAGON!!!" he lifted the spear into the air and drove it into Saphira's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Eragon yelled as blood started pouring out of Saphira's wound. As Galbatorix raced off with Shruiken, Eragon crawled over to his dying dragon. Her scales were no longer blue, but were covered in hot, crimson, blood. He held her head in his arms tears streaming down his face.

_Please Saphira y-you c-can't leave m-me _Eragon stammered _I need you_. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes, crying.

_E-Eragon, _There was great strain in her thoughts _I-I'm s-sorry._ Her eyes closed as Eragon felt her pass into the void

* * *

**Muhahahahahahahaha arent i evil. **

**whether or not saphira stays depends on how many reviews i get**

**So review or the dragon gets it**


	2. Good Night Little One

**Authers note: this chapter puts many characters out of original environments so please bear with me here**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle_**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Good Night Little One_

Eragon awoke in pitch black darkness, panting heavily, with a cold sweat soaking his tunic and drenching him in an unrelenting chill. Saphira jolted awake and looked around, baring her teeth, trying to scare off the thing that caused her rider so much mental stress. Eragon moved over to her and rubbed her neck with his knuckles. She relaxed a little but still bared her teeth.

_It's all right Saphira, go back to sleep._ Eragon said with a hint of fear in his voice. This made Saphira chuckle under her breath, which Eragon heard, and her rider left for his bed leaving the dragoness's side without another word. Eragon tried to get back to sleep but was tossing, turning and eventually mumbling to himself. This finally pushed Saphira over the edge. She roared at Eragon who was startled by her sudden outburst.

_Eragon, you may sleep with me tonight if you wish, but if you remain restless I will hang you from a tree until dusk tomorrow. _Eragon jumped at this chance. He hadn't slept with his dragon since Oromis and Gladr died, which was over 6 months ago. Before she even finished threatening him, Eragon was already nuzzling up against the dragoness's warm underbelly. She was amused at his sudden reaction, and curled around him like she would her own hatchling.

_Good night Saphira, _Eragon stated through a yawn.

_Good night little one._

* * *

***meanwhile***

"Blast it, his dragon is far more protective than we first thought," a strange voice said from the darkness.

"Aye, that she is," a second voice agreed, "shall I introduce the next wave?"

"Yes, but do it gradually," the first voice replied, "we don't want any suspicion now do we?"

"No, but I thought you wanted him separated from his dragon?" asked a third voice.

"Don't confuse yourself," the fist voice snapped, "but we do not want anybody sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

"Of coarse not." The other two agreed.

"Good, now carry out my orders to the letter," the first voice demanded, "or both your lives are forfeit."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

***The Next Morning***

Eragon had been awake since dawn just staring at his elegant sapphire dragon, her radiant scales shining in the early morning sun. He tried to move but Saphira's tail was wrapped tightly around his chest, and her wing was placed over his body. A mere sliver of sunlight was all that kept him secured to the outside world. He placed his head back against her chest and began to feel the slow movement of her breathing,

After many hours Saphira finally awoke. She peered underneath her wing at Eragon; her eyes shined with the same elegance as her scales.

_Good morning Saphira,_ Eragon said gently

_How long have you been awake?_

_Quite a while, _Eragon stated smugly

_And you never bothered to wake me up?_

_No_

_Why?_

_First off, I couldn't move; I still can't._

_Oh…sorry, _Saphira released him from her inescapable grasp as she apologized

Eragon stretched as his legs felt solid ground once more,_ Second, I just felt like it._

_Very well, _Saphira stated and began to speak again but paused for a moment. Eragon felt her seriousness and ceased his extensive grin which had been streaming across his face ever since he awoke many hours earlier.

_Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_I want to know what you dreamt about last night._

_It was just a nightmare Saphira, nothing more, _he lied, hoping she would stop asking questions. But, knowing Saphira, she would not leave well enough alone.

_This one wasn't the same_, Saphira was obviously concerned for her rider's well-being, _you seemed much more upset than any other bad dream you've experienced in the past._

_It's fine Saphira. You have to stop worrying about me_

_But I cannot just sit idly by and watch you suffer, _Saphira was clearly upset, _you must know how it hurts _me _to watch you in pain like that._ Eragon hated seeing his dragon in dismay but if she even caught a glimpse of what went on his head last night she wouldn't take it well. _Eragon I would do any-_

_SAPHIRA!!! _His voice rang in her head like thousands of clashing swords; _I'M FINE IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE, YOU STUPID BEAST._

Eragon covered his mouth with his hands to prevent further damage, but the damage was done.

_You know I can take that from Angela, Nasuada, even Arya, _she started; a mix of anger, frustration and an overwhelming feeling of sadness, _but I'll be DAMNED if I take that from you. _She swung her tail and knocked him clear out of the tree house. Eragon screamed as he fell twenty feet to the ground below. The wind was knocked out of him and he saw Arya standing over him, holding a splintered piece of the tree house.

"Relationship trouble?" Arya asked

"Shut the f- up." Eragon snapped

"Such language from a noble dragon rider."

"Whatever," Eragon rebutted, "you going to help me or just stand there, making friends with what's left of my house."

Arya pulled Eragon up from the ground and her eyes met hers, and they began walking through Ellesmera in silence.

"What did you say to Saphira?" Arya asked

"How do you know it was me?"

"You were the only one with her, and your thoughts were so loud even I could hear them."

"Do you think she will ever forgive for calling her a 'stupid beast'?"

Just then Eragon and Arya were startled by a loud roar from Eragons tree house. Arya cowered behind Eragon until the roar ended; He only chuckled. When she finally got the guts to say more she turned back to Eragon; brushing the dust off her dress.

"I'm guessing not in this lifetime."

* * *

**Please review**

**Please R&R**

**~xX0Shruiken0Xx~**


	3. Edge of Insanity

**Authers note: Hey everyone, this is my third chapter and is possibly the longest of the three there are a few scenes when i introduce Thorn and Murtagh**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or eny characters expressed there of_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Edge of Insanity

**Saphira's POV**

_"It was just a nightmare, get that through your head you stupid beast,"_ His words still rang in my head. I had been lying motionless-except for an occasional flick of my tail-for what seamed like hours. I was holding back tears as a voice kept nagging at me in my head.

_He doesn't care about you,_ the voice said evilly, _now you know what he thinks of you._

_Get out of my head, _I cried, _he's nothing like that._

_How do you know he hasn't just put up with you all these years?_

_He-he wouldn't d-do that,_ I stammered. I was not only in disbelief that I was having an altercation with myself, but it was about partner-of-my-heart-and-mind-Eragon; Someone who showed me nothing but kindness and love ever since I hatched.

The voice sensed my weakness and attacked it with a new level of cruelty; _he is nothing but a back-stabbing, two-timing, no-good, son of a-_

I was sick and tired of this conversation and I roared at the non-existent voice; shaking the confines of my tree house and, hopefully, startling everything within 100 miles of Ellesmera.

* * *

***Meanwhile, somewhere in The Spine***

_What the hell was that, _Thorn asked his rider, Murtagh.

He only shrugged, _I don't know, but whatever it is I suggest we go in the opposite direction._ He looked around to see Thorn walking toward Du Weldenvarden.

_I think it came from over here, _the red dragon yelled back.

_Thorn! Didn't I just say not to go galloping toward strange roars?_

_No, you said we should go in the opposite direction, which is quite a cowardly move if you ask me._

_But I didn't ask you._

_You didn't need to, now climb on or your walking all the way there and it's about a three days walk considering how slow you move._

_Fine, but unless that sound came from another dragon we are not staying alright._

_Whatever you say o' noble and majestic rider,_ Thorn said sarcastically

_Shut up_

* * *

"I'm guessing, not in this lifetime" Arya said to Eragon, She had recovered from Saphira's outburst and was calming down from her panic attack from behind Eragon's back.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he started and lightly chuckled, "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep up there tonight."

"Not unless you wish to be maimed."

Eragon knew he hurt Saphira badly; especially after that roar. Eragon felt anger, fear and a well-placed sense of sadness from Saphira. He couldn't bring himself to tell Arya about it because he was too amused when he saw her cowering behind his back. The thought made him laugh

"What?" Arya asked

"Huh?…oh…nothing."

"Well, if you have nowhere to sleep tonight, there's room at my house."

"Thanks Arya, I may just have to take you up on that."

She kissed his cheek, then screamed and bolted back to the forest. Eragon looked behind him and saw a blazing inferno heading strait for him. He quickly jumped out of its way just before it set the ground ablaze.

He stood up, unsheathed Brisinger and looked around frantically for the source of the flames. Suddenly, as if on cue, Saphira appeared behind him, snatched him up in her jaws, and flew off without a word. Arya looked on in horror.

"Did Saphira just *gulp* _eat_ Eragon?" she asked herself. She looked around hoping nobody else saw what she did, and sighed in relief when no-one did.

"Its fine I will just go to their tree house, and consult with Saphira on what just happened."

* * *

Saphira landed in the now repaired tree house and spat Eragon out on the floor, he was covered in dragon saliva, smelled like rotting meat, and his back was severely bleeding from it scraping on Saphira's tongue.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked aloud. He was too furious to project his thoughts, "you not only scared me to death but now it will take me weeks to get the smell of raw deer out of my skin." He healed his back with magic and headed for the washroom.

_Consider it your punishment for calling me a 'stupid beast' Eragon, _She shot back, _now go wash up, your smell is making me hungry._ He closed the door behind him and Saphira could hear him mumble under his breath. She then proceeded to clean the remains of Eragon's tunic out of her teeth.

It was about this time when Arya walked in and saw Saphira pull a large patch of Eragon's tunic out of her teeth and let it fall to the floor.

_Hello Arya,_ Saphira chuckled at the look of disbelief on her face,_ if you are looking for Eragon he isn't here, can I take a message?_

Arya then feinted, and fell motionless on the floor. Saphira was laughing hysterically by this point and Eragon came out of the wash room drying his hair and saw Arya on the ground. He looked at Saphira who had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

_What happened to her? _Eragon finally asked his dragon. She took several minutes to regain enough control to talk and looked back at Eragon.

_The door hit her on the way in, _she replied sarcastically.

_No, seriously why, _he paused, _please tell me _you_ didn't knock her out._

_She saw me pick you up and thought I ate you, _She giggled and took another deep breath before continuing, _She walked in just in time to see me pull a piece of your tunic out of my teeth, and she feinted._

Eragon sputtered and did all he could to keep from laughing, _this was your plan all along wasn't it._

_No, but it was quite the funny coincidence, _she then sniffed the air and brought her snout to Eragon's exposed chest, _you still smell like deer, little one._

"Ugh!" He yelled and returned to the wash room for the second time. Saphira chuckled, _He is so gullible._

_What was that? _Eragon yelled from behind the door.

_Nothing!_

Saphira led Eragon on like this until he was finished with his twelfth wash. The she finally gave up and curled up in her dais. Eragon got into his bed, pulled up the sheets and, laid his head against his pillow.

_Good night Saphira, and by the way I know you tricked me into washing so many times._

_I know I just wanted to see how long you would keep it up, but I got bored so you were lucky, _she smirked and her voice became much gentler, _good night little one._

* * *

***Meanwhile, 50 miles southwest of Ellesmera***

Thorn touched down and Murtagh dismounted. He set up a makeshift bed before making a fire for the night.

_I cannot believe you pulled me into this, _Murtagh sighed.

_Well believe It, _Thorn stated smugly,_ we will be leaving for Ellesmera early tomorrow morning, so we should reach it around noon._

_Fine but if you wake me before dawn I will be forced to kill you._

_You wouldn't do that; you would sink into despair as soon as I was gone._

_Try me, _Murtagh said through a yawn.

_Whatever._

Eragon awoke in a small cage with his head throbbing. He reached back to feel the back of his head and felt a warm liquid meet his hands. He brought it back to his face and gasped when he saw his entire hand covered in dark crimson blood. He looked down and saw a large puddle of crimson staining the metal base of his cage. "What the hell happened last night, were we ambushed," he looked around in a panic "Saphira, where are you?"

_Oh don't worry Eragon, you will see her soon enough_, a familiar voice said in his head

"Thorn," Eragon said through his teeth, "Where is she?!"

_Who?_ He asked sarcastically

_You know who you freakin' traitor!_

_Oh, you mean that blue dragoness that you have feelings for?_

_Shut up and tell me where she is or I will personally kill you and that son-of-a-b*tch- rider of yours, you a**hole._

_Such hollow threats, but how about I show you where she is._

Thorn turned and breathed a hefty flame into the center of what seamed like a dungeon, and lit a large circle of torches. Eragon gasped when he say Saphira laying in the middle of the circle her eyes stared back at him and he felt her overwhelming fear through their link. She was chained down to the hard, stone floor, and her mouth was stuffed with some material, and was muzzled. Her wings were tore clean out and blood was running down her sides in large quantities.

_We were waiting for you to wake up Eragon so you could see first hand what we have planned._ Shruiken exclaimed appearing from the darkness.

_You wouldn't kill her what about your race, _Eragon was hoping this would save her but he had his doubts,_ do you really want the dragons to go extinct because of your actions._

_Don't worry Eragon, _the red dragon smirked,_ that problem has already been taken care of, _Thorn pointed his head toward a large cluster of eggs in the corner.

_If I ever get out of this cage I am going to snap your neck, _he pointed at Thorn, _and I will jab a sword through your heart, _then he pointed at Shruiken.

_You will never get the chance to, _Thorn corrected, _especially when you lose your dragon._

Saphira trashed violently as Thorn and Shruiken approached her. Shruiken grasped her tail in his maw, and thorn did the same with her neck.

Saphira shrieked in pain as the two males slowly ripped her apart. Eragon could feel her agony and tears splashed his face. He knew he could do nothing to save his dragon. He was even too weak to use magic. Then with one final tug by both dragons, they slit her spine in half, killing her instantly. The minions let her down as her body went limp.

"Well done boys," a cold raspy voice said from the darkness, and Galbatorix materialized in front of Eragon, and looked at the red dragon "You did well Thorn, I didn't expect you to go through with it."

"I got all I wanted from her." He pointed to the eggs.

"Very good, with this we will start our new army and finally bring Alagaisia to its knees."

"What do you want to do with Eragon, Master," Shruiken asked.

"Eat him if you want, we don't need him." Galbatorix left and Eragon was met with Thorns open maw, "I haven't human in a while, this will be delectable," Eragon yelled in fear as his body went limp inside Thorn's jaws.

* * *

**Same deal as last time; please review; please no hate mail; and R&R**


	4. Unbelievable

**Author's Note: Hey what's up guys sorry it took me so long to post this (Writer's block what are you gonna do) Please check my new forum and give me ideas for future stories or dicuss how you think this story should fan out I also have a poll on my profile i think you should check out!**

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Inheritance Cycle**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Unbelievable

Eragon had been thrashing in his bed all night; just as he had done the previous night. Saphira was now generally worried. His thrashing even got Arya to regain consciousness. Saphira was planning on messing with her head even more but she was too worried about Eragon to even make a smart remark at the elf princess.

Saphira and Arya just watched Eragon without saying a word to each other but, they both knew what the other was thinking as if they had a bond of their own.

_What do you think is wrong with him, Saphira? _Arya asked.

_I don't know._

_Has he ever had a problem with this before?_

_If he has, _Saphira replied, _he never told me about it._

Suddenly Saphira felt a strange presence, or lack there of, in her mind. She could no longer feel Eragon's emotions. She gasped and bolted to her feet.

_Arya, something is very wrong, _She yelled in her mind

_WHAT! _Arya was baffled by what the blue dragoness just said but even _she_ went into shock when Eragon stopped thrashing and went limp in his bed. Saphira rushed toward him and placed the side her scaly head on his chest. She felt no movement and not even the slightest heartbeat.

_Go get help NOW!! _Saphira screamed back at Arya.

_What's wro-_

_NOW!_

Arya bolted out of the tree house and bounded down the stairs.

"WE NEED HELP OVER HERE NOW, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ERAGON," She yelled out waking the entire city. It took a minute for word to get around but, soon a man came sprinting toward the tree house. She couldn't figure out who it was through the darkness, but she was relieved that someone came so quickly.

In the tree house Eragon laid motionless on his bed and Saphira was nudging him multiple times; increasing the force she applied with each push. Tears were streaming down her face and there was a large puddle surrounding her

_Eragon…ERAGON…Please wake up! _She kept calling in his head though she received no reply, not even the slightest movement.

"Step aside dragon," said a voice from behind her she turned to face him and roared, "It is alright I can save him," Saphira reluctantly moved aside and the stranger knelt down by Eragon's bed. He carefully examined the rider's seemingly lifeless body.

"Okay he is not to far along, this should work"

"_Should?" _Saphira and Arya asked unanimously.

The stranger ignored them and continued his work. He muttered a variety of words in the ancient language, and a silver-ish glow flowed from his hands and into Eragon's body. The glow receded, and they waited for what seemed like hours with no result. Then, suddenly, Eragon shot upright and took a huge gasp of air into his lungs

"Settle down, you do not have the energy right now, just rest. You are lucky Shadeslayer, any longer and you would have passed into the void," the stranger spoke in a quiet whisper but still had a gentle tone in his voice. The stranger chuckled as he continued, "I bet you aren't regretting the fact that I'm your brother anymore huh?"

Thorn was hiding behind a large cluster of trees, pacing and wondering what had happened to his rider. Then he heard another roar the same he had heard two nights ago, only this time he knew what it was.

_Wait, if that was Saphira…*gasp*…Murtagh._

The red dragon raced through the jungle-dodging trees, elves, and the occasional bear- toward Ellesmera, and with a single bound he smashed through the roof of Eragon's tree house. He quickly pushed Murtagh back with his tail and stood between his rider and the "deadly" blue dragoness, who did the same for Eragon.

_Well, well, well, looks like Hell didn't even wan to keep you blood-scales, _Saphira said to Thorn

_I would say the same for you, after you tried to attack my rider you B*tch_

_I did no such thing, I merely roared at him because he was not supposed to be here_

_So when someone walks up to you and tells you he can save someone you _love, Eragon was extremely annoyed with Thorn's emphasis on 'love', and he was sure Saphira felt the same thing,_ you would just let him die to satisfy your bruised ego._

_SHUT UP YOU B*STERD! _Eragon covered his ears in an attempt to muffle the earsplitting roar that followed, _First off I do not _love _him, at least not in the way you emphasized it. Secondly, I didn't trust your rider near mine. We have quarreled far too much for me to just him out of the blue._

Eragon was dazed and he had trouble concentrating. He felt as if he was still dreaming, "Saphira?"He asked with slurred language, he looked as though he had drank forty barrels of mead, "How are you still here, I saw Thorn and Shruiken kill you."

"_WHAT!!!_" the dragons yelled in his head and Murtagh…well…yelled

Eragon shook his head and got a bearing on his surroundings-and more importantly what he just said-"Oh SH*T" he yelled and ran out of the tree house only to end up falling twenty feet and landing flat on his face (again).

Murtagh and Thorn gave a scolding/disappointing glare at Saphira,

_What, _They continued their stare-down, _WHAT!!?... _ugh, Fine I'll go get him. And with that she flew out of the gaping hole that used to be Eragon's roof. Murtagh turned to face Thorn and gave him the same look they had just given Saphira.

_What the Hell was that? _He asked

_How the Hell should I know? _The red dragon had absolutely no idea what Eragon was babbling about.

_Well you are the one who 'killed Saphira', _Murtagh scolded his dragon.

_Why are you pinning this on me?_

* * *

"What the Hell did you do?" the cold raspy voice yelled angrily at the other two in the room.

"W-w-we only d-did w-what y-y-you a-a-a-asked Mi-Milord."

"At any point in my order did I say 'Kill Eragon'" the voice asked demandingly.

"N-n-n-n-no?" the two others answered in complete fear.

"THAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"i-i-it was his fault," the voice blamed.

"Yeah it was my fau- Wait a minute…no it wasn't"

"Stop being a dumbas* it was totally your fault"

"SHUT UP, IT WAS YOUR FAULT"

"NO IT WAS YOUR FAULT"

"YOUR FAULT"

"YOUR FAULT"

"JIERDA" the cold raspy voice yelled and the other two screamed in pain as their legs were snapped in half. A loud thud was heard as both bodies hit the ground in agony.

"IF YOU TWO DO NOT STOP ARGUING I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO TINY BITE SIZE PIECES AND FEED YOU TO MY MUTT," the voice yelled "Now there is no more time to be patient, launch the final wave initiate it tonight."

"But sir, what about being carful and not drawing any attention to ourselves."

"SCREW THAT, WE ARE SO CLOSE TO ACHIEVING OUR ULTIMATE GOAL, I WILL NOT HAVE IT SLIP FROM MY GRASP AGAIN. NOT WHILE WE ARE SO CLOSE." The voice calmed down and began to talk normal again, "Now execute my orders with extreme prejudice."

"Yes Milord"

* * *

_You know you must have a very strong skeletal structure if you can take a twenty foot fall, land flat on your face, and manage not to break a single bone…twice, _Eragon remained silent, _Eragon? You still alive?_

"Ih juhst wahnt toh beh lehft ahlohne"

_Eragon please get up I can't hear you_

Eragon slowly rose and brushed the dust off of his tunic, "I said I want to be left alone."

_Eragon you know as well as I that you are not battle-ready enough to be on your own for an extended time, _she responded.

_What are you talking about Saphira I am perfectly capable of defending myself._

_As soon as you are able to beet me in a fight, then I will consider leaving you alone for a while_

_But you are a dragon!_

_So?_

_So, it is an unfair fight._

_And it will remain that way indefinitely, unless you are somehow turned into a dragon. Come to think of it, even if you _were _a dragon you still couldn't beat me._

_Is that a fact?_

_Well…Yeah._

They argued like this for over an hour then Saphira thought of a way to end it.

_If you are so confident, _she said, _then why don't we fight now?_

_Am I a dragon?_

_No_

_Then there is your answer, besides I am really sore from that fall I took earlier._

Saphira didn't take the 'no' too well. She was hoping for some fun for once. Ellesmera was way too boring for her tastes. Eragon moved toward their tree house, but Saphira snatched him up in her claws and took off into the air.

_What are you doing?!_

_You said that you needed to rest well I'm bringing you to the tree house_

_Thank you, but I believe the tree house is about thirty feet in that direction, _He pointed down to the tree house; where the red dragon and his rider were still arguing.

_I thought I would drop you on your bed and leave you unharmed._

_WHAT?!, _He looked down and pleaded to Saphira, _Please… don't drop me._

_If you can survive a twenty foot fall I believe a thirty foot fall should be no problem, _then before he could rebut, she dropped him

"What did you do to Eragon?" Murtagh asked for the sixth time.

_I told you I didn't do anything, you dumb*ss, _Thorn retaliated

"I will ask you once more and you had better tell me, what did you do to Era-OUCH!"

Eragon had fallen on top of Murtagh when he was dropped. Murtagh was up before his brother and was extremely angry at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Don't yell at me, it was her fault." And he pointed into the now empty sky

"Who…nobody is there"

_Son-of-a-b*itch, _Eragon thought and Saphira flew in the open door.

_When did you get here Eragon? _She did everything she could to keep a strait face, _I have been looking for you for over an hour. _She then smirked at Eragon, _Your punishment is not yet over._

"OUCH-what was that for Murtagh?!" his brother had slapped him in the back of the head.

"For using me to break your fall."

"I didn't purposely fall on you," he said and pointed back to a now non-present Saphira, "she did."

Thorn reached his tail around and repeated what Murtagh had done. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW-Dam*it Thorn, that frickin' hurt"

_Saphira isn't here Dumb*ss_

_Son-of-a-Frickin'-B*tch, _Eragon thought. He stormed out of the tree house. Murtagh and Thorn winced as they heard a huge thud as Eragon fell twenty feet and landed face first on a rock. "Dam*it I broke my frickin' nose!"

"_'Bout time" _Murtagh and Thorn said unanimously before heading back to their camp outside of Ellesmera.

Meanwhile Eragon had gotten up from his painful endeavor. Arya was right next to him and blood was gushing out of his dismembered nose.

"Here let me heal that for you" She grabbed his nose and forced it back into place. This caused Eragon to yelp with pain before Arya healed him with magic.

He groaned, "Thanks"

"So what is this, your second time you've fallen out of that tree house?" Arya asked smugly

"Actually," He answered, "This is the third time, but this is the first time I've broken something."

"You're not helping yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Eragon blushed and an awkward silence occurred. This was broken by a messenger sprinting toward the two.

"Milady, you and Shur'tugal are needed for battle now."

Arya and Eragon stared in disbelief, "Wha…Who?!" Eragon asked.

"It's Galbatorix, Shadeslayer."

"There is no way he could have found us this quickly on his own." Arya exclaimed

"He's not alone," there was fear in his voice, "He has a guide."

"Who the HELL would betray us like this?" Eragon yelled.

"I would rather not say."

"Tell me now," he unsheathed Brisinger, grabbed the messenger by the collar, and brought the edge to his throat, "or I will separate your head from your shoulders."

"Shur'tugal," he looked down at the blue sword that now caused a sliver of blood to creep out of his neck, "it's…Saphira."

* * *

**Muhahahaha another deadly cliff hanger**

**what will happen to Eragon? will he have to kill his beloved dragon to save everyone else?**

**stay tuned for next update: Review, Post, Vote, and Stay Tuned**


	5. Supremacy

**Author's note: sorry about the shortness of this chapter, i had to end it because it did not seam to fit if i went on WARNING: another cliffy**

**P.S. there were 127 of you who read my story on january 29th but only 1 review. tsk...tsk...tsk i am deeply dissapointed and i expect more reviews for this chapter**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Supremacy 

Eragon dropped the messenger. He was completely dumbstruck by the information he was just given. _Saphira…Betray us? No, no, no, it can't be true I have to be dreaming._

He began slapping himself repeatedly. The messenger and Arya looked back from their altercation and just stared at Eragon in surprise.

"I'M NOT DREAMING!" Eragon yelled and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Erag-Era-ERAGON!" Arya yelled; startling the half-elf before her. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt him calm down beneath her soothing touch. "It's okay, we'll be fine, there has to be an explanation for what she's doing."

Eragon's emotions then circulated between rage, sadness, hopelessness, and shock in a continuous, overbearing cycle. He ripped himself from Arya's grasp and ran into the forest.

"I'm deeply sorry, but we have to cut this short," Arya said to the messenger and turned to run after Eragon, "that son-of-a-b*tch is going to get himself killed."

Meanwhile Eragon was running through the forest dodging every known obstacle in his way without much effort. He basically exploded from the tree line in a full sprint, but was clotheslined by a waiting soldier. Eragon was extremely disoriented. Blood poured from a wound in his head where his skull cracked open from the impact. He briefly regained his sight and jumped to the left; A sword just grazing his chest. He jumped up with Brisingr in his hands, but winced and held his hand beneath his arm. He felt a warm liquid and pulled his hand out to see it was covered in his own blood.

Eragon let out a primal yell and went into a pain-induced frenzy. He held his sword high above his head and brought it down on the soldier in front of him. Brisingr sliced clean through the helm and imbedded itself into the man's skull. Blood started gushing from the soldiers head and Eragon jerked his sword free; letting the incapacitated body fall to the ground with a dull thud his fatal wound staining the hard ground with a crimson paint. Eragon was recovering from the initial adrenaline burst and winced again as the pain from his wounds returned, but there was no time for him to rest. Two soldiers charged at him with deadly speed. Eragon jumped back avoiding a possibly fatal downward blow from the first soldier's large two-handed maul (hammer); then brought his sword up to avoid being sliced in half by the other soldier. Eragon pushed him to the ground and avoided another blow from the large hammer, only this time he thrust Brisingr into the man's rib cage. Eragon spun around-slicing the man nearly in half-and beheaded the other before he could attack him from behind.

Eragon winced a third time and finally brought up the sense to heal his wounds. He _tried_ but was unsuccessful. A soldier surprised him and imbedded his sword into Eragon's shoulder. He yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground. He was overrun by the remaining soldiers and tightly tied with rope. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, but was unable to see because of the blood now pouring from his face. He groaned when he was thrown to the ground. He shook the blood from his face and stared into the face of his former dragon terrified. She was growling menacingly and baring her teeth at him. She continued glaring at him until a now dismounted Galbatorix patted her foreleg. Eragon turned his head and stared at the dark tyrant with fire in his eyes.

"What…ugh…did you do to her?" Eragon began coughing up blood and turned on his side to keep from suffocating.

Galbatorix merely laughed at the maimed dragon rider; his voice echoing across the blood-stained landscape, "The only thing you need to know is that your dragon is mine now," his raspy voice made Eragon wince as his dreams came rushing back into his mind, "and you shall join me soon enough."

Eragon Turned to face the "king" and spat in his face, "I will never join you," his voice gurgled by the amount of blood that poured from his mouth, "and if you so much as touch Saphira, I will personally rip your guts out of the confines of your body with my bare hands and show them to you just before you die."

Saphira lunged at Eragon and delivered a crippling blow to his side sending blood splattering all around his battered body, _If you ever threaten my rider again, it will be the last thing you ever do_, her voice was as raspy and cold as Galbatorix's.

Eragon was losing blood fast and knew he would soon pass out. He began to struggle and twist violently, and as his eyes closed he shouted to Galbatorix, "ROT IN HELL!" then fell unconscious. Arya burst from the forest with twenty other elves close behind. Arrows filled the pungent air and knocked many of Galbatorix's soldiers to the ground; killing them before they hit the ground. Galbatorix hurled the unconscious Eragon onto Saphira's saddle and raced off into the sky yelling back to the ones on the ground.

"Abandon all hope and cherish the last few days you have left, for soon all of you will DIE!" Saphira flew off toward Uru'bean dodging a barrage of arrows before disappearing from sight.

* * *

**sorry about all of the cliffys it is the only way i can keep you wanting more.**

**next update later this week or early next week**

**R&R**

**I need dragon colors for Eragon (NO BLACK)**


	6. Torture, Betrayal, and Duplication

**Whats up Everybody, sorry about the wait. it was really hard for me to write this chapter because of all the pain and suffering. but i think it turned out pretty good.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own-blah blah blah-the inheritance cycle-blah blah-._**

* * *

Chapter 6: Torture, Betrayal, and Duplication

Eragon awoke with a start, but collapsed back to the cold hard floor when a ravenous pain shot through what was left of his battered, beaten, and flayed body. He yelled in agony as he attempted to at least get himself into an upright position. He was successful but it took every ounce of energy he had left to keep from passing out again. In his new position, Eragon inspected his wounds. His leg was broken, and the bone was jutting out of it. Not like a lump in the skin but literary. He nearly vomited when he saw the jagged end of his bleach-white-with-a-few-blood-stains-bone sticking out of his shin. He was short of breath and assumed his ribs were broken as well. He lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead. A hard scab was felt, instead of his normal soft skin. He slid his hand down his face. He felt dried blood from his scab all the way to the base of his throat. He turned his head and looked at his left side. There was a disgusting gash running its length. Slices of dead skin littered the walls of this deep gash which made Eragon look as though his ribs were protruding from his body. Not only that, but it was severely infected. His entire side was tumescent and dark as pitch. He yelled in agony a second time as the black laceration throbbed uncontrollably and pus broke through the hard surface.

Eragon gasped when he heard metallic rumble from about forty feet to his right. He believed it to be some sort of door, or metal bars grinding against one another. A torch was lit by an unknown-to-Eragon-being, and Eragon forced his eyes shut. His retina burned from the sudden increase in light. As his eyes began adjusting to the torches light he heard a familiar voice.

"So, I see you are awake, good, now your punishment can continue," Eragon then realized that the voice was not in the room it was in his head. He opened his eyes, and was met with fearsome teeth, blood-stained claws, and eyes that seamed to eat away at his very soul. It was Saphira. He turned his head away from her, he could not bear to see her like this; a mere slave to the tyrant ruler. Unfortunately this was the worst thing he could possibly do.

_You dare turn your back on me, _she wailed in his head. She batted him with her large forehead. Eragon was thrust against the wall with tremendous force. Saphira walked over to him and clamped her jaw on Eragon's leg-the one that wasn't broken- Eragon could only watch as her serrated teeth pierced his soft flesh. Eragon drove his nails into the rugged floor in an attempt to keep himself from being eaten. The sharp pain increased exponentially as he was lifted off of the ground; still dangling out of his dragon's maw. Saphira increased the pressure she applied in the bite and started thrashing her head erratically. A sickening snap echoed throughout the castle and was soon followed by a blood-curdling squeal from Eragon as his other leg was split in two. Saphira tossed Eragon into the adjacent wall cracking his head open and sending another wave of pain to maim his body. Saphira walked up to him, and opened her gigantic, blade-filled mouth. Eragon looked up into Saphira's bloodshot eyes; ridden with hate and rage. Eragon lowered his gaze and it fell upon the blood surrounding her mouth. His blood. he felt her warm putrid breath enter his nostrils. He closed his eyes and awaited the impending bite that would end his suffering. Suddenly a booming voice boomed from behind the blue Dragoness.

"That's ENOUGH!" Saphira spun around and bowed her head to a dark figure, with bony hands and a pasty complexion. Galbatorix, "I told you to cause him pain. I never ordered you to kill him!"

_I'm deeply sorry, master, _she groveled, _it was entirely my fault I don't know what came over me, _Galbatorix beckoned Saphira outside the large metal door separating the dungeon from the rest of the castle. She obeyed but not after flaying Eragon's face with a strong flick of her barbed tail. The door closed behind them and Eragon was left alone. The darkness slowly crept toward him as the torch lost its spark, until Eragon was again swallowed by it. He relaxed against the cold wall and began to drift into a deep sleep. He winced in pain multiple times as his new wounds throbbed in pain. As he was drifting into unconsciousness, tears poured from his face, and between sobs he whispered, _Goodbye…Saphira._

* * *

The figures that have been haunting Eragon began arguing again. The recent intervention with Galbatorix had set their plans back weeks.

"This severely complicates things," the apparent leader stated, "this tyrant has managed to obtain the only thing keeping Eragon tethered to the living world."

"That he has," the other two agree, "we have to release both rider and dragon from his clutches."

The three stood over the scrying pool and muttered an elaborate series of word in the Elvin tongue. The pool began to glow a brilliant red before changing to an earthen brown, then vanished.

"What? It didn't work?" the leader bellowed

"Either the blue female is un-savable, or that is a different being altogether." The second lackey theorized

"We can forget about the second option," the first scorned, "so I guess we failed…again."

"NO!" the leader was in intense rage, "We are so close to obtaining our target, and I will not lay down and watch –"

"Please don't bore us with your old war stories again."

"Very well, now find a way to get the rider and dragon out of the king's clutches…and into our's."

* * *

The next morning Eragon awoke to a menacing laugh. He knew it to be Galbatorix but he was much too weak to look up at the tyrant staring down at him.

"You know Eragon," He started, "I hate myself for putting you through this pain."

"Good, now I don't have to waste _my _hate on you."

"If you just swear your loyalty to me and the Empire, I will heal every wound inflicted on your body, and I will give you back your precious dragon."

"My 'precious dragon' is dead, _you _killed her."

"Why don't you open your eyes?"

"I don't care what that thing-that-calls-you-master is, it is not _my _Saphira."

"_Your_ Saphira belongs to _me_ now, but I will give her back if you just swear your loyalty to me."

Eragon looked at Galbatorix, and Spit a mixture of dried blood and saliva in his direction; then turned his back on him.

_Saphira, come to the dungeon immediately, _Galbatorix ordered; relaying the thought throughout the castle

_Yes, Master_

Soon, the large metal door opened and there stood Saphira. Her scales now rid of Eragon's blood.

"See, Eragon," Galbatorix said soothingly-sort of- "She is alive and well."

"I already told you, that is not Saphira!"

"Then you are blind."

"I might as well be," Eragon looked at Saphira "considering what you-of all people- put me through."

"Now, are you going to swear loyalty to me or am I going to have to kill her in front of you."

"Go ahead she is your dragon now; apparently, just make sure you kill me after you are finished with her."

Suddenly, a deafening roar was heard and the entire ceiling gave way and Saphira burst through the room and tackled the other. The two dragons broke through wall behind Eragon, in a flurry of wings and claws as they plummeted down the side of the castle. Eragon watched as the two Saphiras broke apart, and pulled out of the dive just before they were to slam into the rocky ground. He lost track of what he figured was _his _Saphira as they flew over the castle in a no-holds-barred-battle, then he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud thud came from behind him.

_Eragon, Help! I can't get her off. _One of the Saphiras was pinned on her back, with the other using her limbs to keep the other from moving. She then proceeded to take large chunks of flesh, muscle, and bone from the others chest and neck.

Eragon began walking toward the two identical dragons. But the one on top screamed in his head, _No, Eragon Stay back, this imposter is trying to turn you against me. _Eragon was extremely confused, but he knew he had to do something. He snuck up on a stunned Galbatorix, Took his sword and silently-and painfully-crept toward the fighting Saphiras. He flung the sword at the one on top, and waited for the impact. It never came. Suddenly he realized he couldn't move, and Galbatorix's laughter pierced his eardrum.

"I knew that you would come, Saphira, you're so predictable."

"Wait, which one?" Eragon was still confused as to which one was the original.

_I'm not Saphira, you fool, _A similar voice rang in Eragon's head, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the beaten and bloodied dragon grow, and its scales darken. Shruiken.

"Now that I have lured her here, I will ask you one more time, will you swear you allegiance to me or not." Galbatorix asked Eragon.

"Not as long as I still draw breath."

Galbatorix scowled and walked over to the paralyzed dragoness. He ran his hand over her left foreleg. Then, Saphira let out a sickening roar, as her entire body began ripping itself apart, strand by strand; muscle by muscle; scale by scale. Finally Eragon could not take it anymore.

"STOP!" he yelled, "Fine…I'll…join…you, just stop."

"I'm glad you came to your senses Shadeslayer," and with that Eragon and the now maimed Saphira were cast back into confinement. Eragon crawled over to his dragon, and nearly fell in an ever-expanding puddle of her blood.

_Saphira, are you alright?_

_Why did you do that, Eragon?_

_What?_

_You should have just let him kill me._

_But…Saphira?_

_You have become attached to me Eragon; it would have been a smart decision to-_

_What was smart, is keeping you alive, without you I would have had no chance of even escaping this place._

_Wonderful, now we get to rot together, _Saphira said sarcastically.

_We will soon rot, but not in this hellhole, _Eragon reassured

_Then what do you suppose we do?_

_I, _He paused, _I don't know._

Eragon used whatever strength he had to heal Saphira's fatal wounds, so she could at least survive the night. Then rider and dragon fell into a deep slumber for the next day, they begin their forced servitude.

_By the way Eragon, _Saphira said through a yawn, _you are lucky that sword you threw didn't hit me._

**Whew, finally that's over. Trust me it get's a lot less depressing in the next chapter or two and Eragon does not remain a dragon for much longer so i am begging you (*sits on knees, puts hands together in front of chest and does the lower lip thing*) please give me dragon colors (NO BLACK!!!!!)**

**R&R, and Please review**


	7. The Healer, the Guard, the Tyrant King

**Authors Note: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, even if it is just a filler. We meet an OC that will play an important role later in the story and...i probebly should let you read it and find out.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle (I cannot believe i have to write this crap in every chapter)_**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Healer and the Tyrant King

"The king wishes to see you and your…_dragon, _scum." A guard said to Eragon. He was fully clothed in steel armor and chainmail, and he held an intimidating spear in his hands. Eragon groaned as he lifted his head from his dragon's neck, and turned it so his eyes met the guard's.

"Tell your so-called-"

_Eragon! No! _The-now-awake-Saphira yelled in his mind, _you swore an oath, you have to follow it or they will either torture you or _kill _you. Where do you believe that leaves me?_

He looked at her in acknowledgement then turned to face the guard."Tell Galbatorix we will be there as soon as we can, but it will be hard; What with my broken legs."

"That will be taken care of before I take you to the king. He sent me with a healer."

"Oh, so _now_ we are being treated like honored guests? What happened to us being scum?"

The guard ignored that comment, and stepped aside to reveal the healer he spoke of. Her hair sank to her middle back, and was a brilliant blonde. Her blue eyes were as radiant as Saphira's. Her face was well-defined and a look of kindness, and gentleness was shown at Eragon, despite his pitiful condition. She walked over to Eragon and helped him to the cleanest patch of ground she could find and laid him on his back.

She began to inspect his maimed legs. She surprisingly-and painlessly- realigned Eragon's lower shin to his upper shin on his left leg. Her touch was gentle but still firm. She was about to work on his right leg before she saw its condition. The bone was still sticking out of his skin but the skin had begun to heal around it. She turned to Eragon.

"I'm sorry," She said to him in a nearly inaudible voice, "but this is going to cause you some intense pain when I realign the bone."

"That's fine, I'm sure I can take it." He then braced himself for his brain to receive signals of agony. The healer then strongly gripped Eragon's shinbone and slowly began to insert it back into his leg. Eragon yelled in pain as the tendons, muscle and, flesh began stretching and ripping at the bones insertion back where it was originally intended to stay. Saphira winced and turned away from her rider when she heard his gut-wrenching scream fill the air.

"Impressive, Eragon," the healer said after she finished realigning his leg, "I've realigned broken bones many times, and even the strongest me in Galbatorix's army have feinted from the pain."

Eragon smiled painfully. Then, as quickly as it had come, his smile faded and he collapsed on the ground, nearly lifeless.

_What did you do? _Saphira asked angrily

"He's fine he just feinted from the pain,"

"Can we hurry this up? Galbatorix will be furious if we arrive later than he expects." the guard jutted in

"I agree." The healer said and walked out the door.

Saphira carefully lifted Eragon onto her back and followed the guard to the throne room. Eragon began to stir and regained consciousness while on Saphira's back. He quickly found out where they were and looked foreword without a word. They entered the throne room and were met by Galbatorix's smug, evil, looks-as-if-he-would-kill-you-if-you-looked-at-him-funny face.

"You're late." His voice sounded like boulders grinding together in a large cave.

"I'm sorry milord," The guard said bowing. Eragon decided to follow his example, "Athena took longer than you expected."

_So Athena is her name, _Eragon thought coming up from his bow, _I must thank her the next time I see her._

Galbatorix motioned the guard to leave-which he obliged-and walked up to Eragon. Eragon nearly gagged when the putrid smell of Galbatorix's breath filled his nostrils.

"Eragon I am a peaceful man," Galbatorix started, "but you, same as Murtagh, will suffer if you disobey me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, milord," Eragon felt bile on his tongue as those words escaped his mouth.

"Good, now there is one problem with you being here."

"And what is that?"

"With your capture, the Varden will undoubtedly bring about an attack on Uru'bean. Now, I have weakened numbers as it is, and I cannot afford to lose more men."

"What do you propose we do?"

"THIS!" Galbatorix turned and hurled a bluish-silver ball at Eragon. The rider had no time to react. The ball of energy soon engulfed him and he began choking and gagging. The ball soon dissipated and Eragon lay limp on the polished stone floors. Saphira rushed to his side.

Galbatorix turned to Saphira. "Take him back to your quarters." She blinked in acknowledgement and proceeded to lift her rider onto her back and slowly walk to their cell in the dungeon. The blue dragoness carefully placed Eragon on the ground, and then curled around him; worried about his wellbeing. But she soon drifted to sleep, with Eragon beneath her wing.

* * *

***Meanwhile in the war tent in the Varden camp***

"…and that will give us time to rescue Eragon and Saphira from his clutches." Nasuada finished relaying her battle plans to Arya, Roran, and a few other important individuals.

"Very good plans, but how will you, Roran, and I, get past the guards, that will most likely be guarding them, without being noticed." Arya asked

"Well, as you can see w-," Nasuada started but was cut off when a messenger came bursting through the flaps of the tent. He bowed and walked over to Nasuada."

"Sorry for interrupting you milady, but I have urgent news from the scouts."

"What have they found?"

"I'm not so sure you will like this news."

"If it is urgent then I believe I shou-,"

"Its Eragon milady," The messenger gulped before continuing, "he's…dead."

* * *

**Well? what did you think? Yes it is a cliffy! So please review and i'll keep updating as often as i possibly can.**


	8. Human No Longer

**Authors note: Yep, this is where the EraxSaph relationship starts. Even if it does start a little rocky (hint,hint), Saphira quickly warms up to Dragon Eragon, so please read and keep in mind...................................I forget.**

**_Disclaimer: (for the eighth time) I do not own the Inheritance Cycle_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Human no Longer

Saphira was coming out of her undisturbed slumber, and she felt strangely warmer than usual-as in warmer than her own body heat could put forth. She thought nothing of it and kept her eyes closed; savoring the warmth that soothed her stressed mind and body. Hunger soon raked her stomach, and she did her best to smother it, not wanting to leave her comfortable position. She reluctantly opened her eyes, and was met with the sight of a large silver dragon lying against her body. His wing was wrapped tightly around her in a warm embrace, and his scales shimmered in the immense amount of light that flooded into their dwelling. His face was far more defined and muscular than Saphira's, as was his body, and tail-which was wrapped around Saphira's, and to Saphira, The dragon was quite handsome. She had experienced many dreams like this one, and was fully content, regardless of how hungry she felt. Saphira carefully lifted her head off of the ground, as to not wake her sleeping mate, and looked around. What she saw shocked her. The floor was covered in blood and the light was coming from a large hole in the ceiling in a room made from stone blocks. It was then, when Saphira realized what was going on. She was still under the control of Galbatorix, and was still his captive.

_Wait if I'm not dreaming then…, _she gasped and quickly jumped up. She spun and angrily brought her tail down on the silver dragon's snout. He roared in pain and gripped his snout with his front talons.

_What was that for? _The male demanded. He bounded to his feet, and his upper lip receded showing a large set of ferocious teeth.

_You were trying to take advantage of me! _The dragoness yelled in his head. Her anger was un-paralleled to anything the male had seen, _I don't know who you are but I am not about to submit myself to you, and what did you do with Eragon._

_What are you talking about, Saphira? _The dragon was hopelessly confused as to what was going on but he soon found himself pinned on his back, facing the angered female who had pinned him.

_How do you know my name? _Saphira demanded, _tell me, or I will gut you like common prey._

_Please calm down, Saphira, _The silver dragon pleaded; fearing his life, _I don't know what you are so angry about. I've slept with you multiple times, and you never lashed out at me then._

Saphira brought her claw down on the male's face creating a gash. The silver dragon wailed in agony and Saphira let him stand. The wound began dripping blood, which made the silver dragon look ferocious and blood-thirsty. He stood to his full height and stood to his full height. He looked _down_ at Saphira in confusion.

_Saphira? _He said as he walked around Saphira,_ Did…you shrink? You are no bigger than when you were a hatchling._

Saphira stared at him in a deeper confusion then he was in. Then her eyes went wide when she finally recognized the male's voice.

_Eragon?_

_Who else? Now, why are you suddenly smaller than me?_

_I didn't shrink Eragon, You grew._

_That's not possible. Even if I grew I could never be taller than you._

_Than, look at your self through _my _eyes._

Eragon felt his consciousness being separated from his body and pushed into Saphira's. He looked at himself in shock and then retreated from Saphira's mind.

_I'm…a d-dragon?_

_Yes, and I apologize for the gash I gave you._

_H-how did this happen?_

_I'm not sure but, I think it had something to do with that orb that Galbatorix cast on you last night._

Eragon turned away from Saphira, and sat on his haunches, _great, now what am I going to do. I can't live as a dragon, _Eragon let out a depressing roar into the sky.

* * *

***in Galbatorix's throne room***

"I guess the transformation was a success," Galbatorix chuckled as a loud sound-like the crack of a whip echoed into the throne room.

Shruiken and Thorn came into the throne room laughing loudly and nearly tripping over their own feet.

"What is so funny?" Galbatorix asked.

Shruiken had recovered from his laughter-sort of-and responded through a slight giggle, _Saphira woke up to Eragon…and, well…they had a little…"disagreement" _at the thought Shruiken was hit with another wave of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

***Okay back to Eragon and Saphira***

_Being a dragon isn't a bad thing Eragon, _Saphira said in a comforting voice as she sat on her haunches next to Eragon,_ look at the bright side of this situation._

_What bright side?_ Eragon retaliated. This question threw Saphira off-guard and Eragon saw her in deep thought as she tried to find the best answer.

_Well…uh-_

_Saphira, if you have nothing to say that will cheer me up, please leave me to my misery._

_Well… at least Galbatorix made you a handsome dragon._

If dragons could blush Eragon's scales would have become a brighter red than Thorn's. He pondered Saphira's answer for a long while, but was cut short when Saphira nuzzled his neck.

Eragon retreated, _Whoa... lets not get ahead of ourselves here. _Saphira blatantly ignored his comment and began to inch closer. Saphira began chasing Eragon around the confines they were in, and she tackled him in one quick leap from her strong hind legs. They rolled into the wall in a heap of claws and wings. Eragon had his back pressed against the stone wall and Saphira kept him in place with her foreleg.

"Am I interrupting anything in here?" The two dragons tuned their heads and were met by the eyes of the guard they encountered the other day.

"Saphira quickly separated from Eragon, who rose quickly and faced the guard. _No…Nothing at all, _both dragons said unanimously.

"Well if you two love birds are done 'wrestling,' the king has requested your presence in his throne room."

_Very well, _Eragon answered, _lead the way._

* * *

***In the Varden War Tent***

"Wait, what do you mean…dead?" Nasuada was in a state of shock. The strongest asset the Varden had was just extinguished in one night.

"I mean that Galbatorix killed him," The messenger replied, "he wanted to make sure we would be unable to stop him in the coming days."

"What do we do Lady Nasuada?" Arya asked.

"Yeah," Roran agreed, "do we continue with our plans?"

Nasuada glanced down at her plans and then faced the party, "abort all plans, we hold refuge here and wait for the coming battle."

* * *

***Back in Galbatorix's Throne Room***

_You mean you not only turned me into a dragon but you told all of Alagaesia that I was DEAD, _Eragon's maw was mere inches from Galbatorix's head; teeth bared.

Galbatorix was un-amused. He put his hand on Eragon's snout and muttered some words in the ancient language. Before Eragon could pull away, his snout exploded and his teeth were revealed at the absence of his mouth. Eragon roared in agony, and fell to the ground, his mouth, and chin covered in blood. Galbatorix kneeled down and healed Eragon's wounds.

"If you ever defy my methods again I will blow your entire head from your shoulders, am I clear?" Galbatorix grew increasingly more menacing with each passing day. Eragon nodded his head and stood up with Galbatorix.

"Now, the reason I turned you into a dragon was because I need to bring back the dragons and build up my army," Galbatorix added to his earlier statement, ""and since Saphira would never mate with Shruiken or Thorn, I enlisted you for that role."

_I guess that makes sen- WAIT, WHAT?!_

"You and Saphira are to bring back the dragons-and to extension, my army," Galbatorix sneered, "now, be gone from my sight."

Eragon lowered his head in a bow, and left the room. He turned the corner to head back to his dwelling, when he saw Shruiken batting around Saphira. Normally he would have kept back, but his instincts took over and he plowed into the black dragon with all of his strength. Shruiken stood up and Eragon stepped in front of Saphira, his body forming a barrier between her and Shruiken.

_Fine, you can have her, _Shruiken spat at Eragon, _She deserves to be stuck with scum like you. _Eragon bolted toward Shruiken again and lifted the black dragon in his enormous maw. Then a sickening crunch was heard as Shruiken's body was thrown into the adjacent wall. Eragon walked over to him and met his eyes with Shruiken's. The black dragon's blood around Eragon's mouth and teeth, made him look much more menacing than usual.

_If you so much as touch her again, _Eragon said in disgust, _you will not live to regret it._

Eragon walked back over to Saphira, who wrapped her neck around his affectionately. Eragon, reluctantly, allowed this contact to continue but still had much to think about, concerning their "relationship."

They began to walk back to the dungeon together, and Eragon looked at Saphira, _What is happening to you Saphira? _He asked, _this morning you were trying to kill me and now you are acting…well…different._

_I guess it is just instinct, _She said, _does it bother you?_

_Well…no._

_Then why did you ask me about it?_

_I…I'm just…not used to it…I guess._

_You will grow accustomed to my affections in time._

_That is what I'm worried about._

_How come?_

_Huh…oh no reason._

_Eragon, _Saphira stopped and wrapped her neck around his. He was surprised but returned the affection. They stayed like this for a short while, until Saphira broke the connection, _I know what you're nervous about, and trust me, its fine. _She leaned in and licked his cheek, then walked off; leaving Eragon to wrestle with his emotions. Eragon watched her go. _Did she just…? Does she…? _He started about twelve questions in his head but never finished one of them. He then walked off to join Saphira. She was lying on her side; facing the door, as he walked in.

Eragon's eyes met Saphira's, and he felt something deep in his gut. Like he saw Saphira in a whole new way now that he was a dragon, _were you waiting for me?_ He asked.

_Of coarse I was, _she answered; her voice soothing and gentle. She beckened to Eragon. He was hesitant but, he soon laid his body against his dragon. They just stared at each other for what seamed like hours; emotions free to flow between them. Then they soon became overcome with exhaustion and laid their heads on the ground. Eragon instinctively wrapped Saphira in his wing and fell asleep in the mid-day sun. Saphira continued to stare at the handsome dragon before her. after some time she slipped her head beneath his.

Then, she whispered to Eragon _Sleep well, my mate,_ before joining him in peaceful slumber.


	9. Plans Set In Motion

Chapter 9: Plans set in Motion

_Galbatorix, _Shruiken said, _Eragon still refuses to obey your commands. He refuses to mate with the female. _Shruiken had overheard Eragon in his monologue earlier that night. He kept asking questions like 'what am I doing?' and 'is this a good idea?'.

"Shruiken please, do you really expect Eragon to go through with this?" Galbatorix asked. Shruiken cocked his head in confusion, _what do you mean?_

"I never intended Eragon and Saphira to become mates."

This immensely increased the black dragons overwhelming confusion, _then, why did you transform him into a dragon?_

"All will be reveled when my plan is set in motion." Galbatorix was hiding something, but Shruiken was unsure

_What plan?_

Galbatorix chuckled_, _"You will find out soon enough, now leave me to my work." Shruiken was still confused, and had many questions that needed answering, but he believed it was best not to go against the king's judgment. He reluctantly left Galbatorix-who was now retiring to his study-, and decided to question Thorn; see if he knew anything about what the king was planning.

He came across the dungeon in his search for the red dragon. Eragon was awake inside, and Saphira had positioned herself up against his body. Shruiken felt anger overwhelm his emotions. He wanted Saphira, and it took everything he had to keep himself from barging in, killing Eragon, and taking the dragoness for his own……desires.

Eragon lifted his large silver head and his gaze met the black dragon's, _what are you doing here Shruiken? No doubt _trying _to take advantage of Saphira again, I presume. _Shruiken bared his teeth in annoyance, and let out a menacing growl at the opposing male.

Then, when he regained his composure, he asked Eragon, _do you have any idea where Thorn is?_

_ No, _Eragon replied, _in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been able to move since she fell asleep. _Shruiken's anger grew when this comment reached his brain, but he did quite a good job concealing it with a slight chuckle.

_Make sure you keep a close eye on her, _Shruiken "advised", _she could very well leave you for another male. _Eragon ripped himself from Saphira's grasp-nearly waking her up in the process-and stood mere inches from Shruiken; his glare seemingly trying to pierce a hole in the black dragon's skull.

_Are you trying to insult her? _Eragon asked, _we may not be mates, but I will still stand by the warning I gave you earlier._

_ What warning? _Shruiken was playing dumb; just to annoy Eragon.

_I'll spell it out for you, _Eragon rebutted, _I… will… KILL… you… if… you… touch… her; you had better keep that warning imbedded in your thick skull whenever you have one of your sick fantasies about my dragon._

_ WHAT? _Shruiken yelled angrily.

_You heard me, _Eragon said calmly, _you really need to learn how to shield your thoughts from others, and, in extension, learn how to avoid projecting them to everyone in the immediate area._

Shruiken retreated out of the dungeon; mortified, but was stopped when Eragon called after him, _Shruiken, next time you see Galbatorix could you ask him, nicely, to consider letting Saphira and me move to a more…well…livable environment?_

_ Ask him yourself,_ Shruiken called back, _I don't take orders from the likes of you._

Eragon snorted in disdain, and a puff of smoke arose from his nostrils. He turned and was met with Saphira's scornful, and somewhat intoxicating, gaze.

_Were you eavesdropping? _Eragon accused playfully. Saphira merely chuckled and laid her head back on the ground. Eragon smirked, _what am I going to do with you?_

_ You could come back to sleep, _Saphira replied, _I enjoy your company-_ she muttered something after that but Eragon could only make out a 'something' in her words-Eragon wanted to but, was hesitant. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go as far as Saphira was willing to go in their supposed relationship-which caused Eragon to find another question among the hundreds that circled in his mind every minute, _how far _is _she willing to go?_; plus he had much too much on his mind to even think about resting.

_Sorry, Saphira, _Eragon said, while turning to leave, _I have too much on my mind right now. _He left and Saphira resumed her slumber, slightly less comfortable than before.

Eragon walked around the castle for some time; slightly enjoying the stillness that came with the late hours of night. He turned a corner and, literally, ran into Thorn-who growled in retaliation.

_Oh, it's you, Eragon,_ Thorn realized, _wait…what are you doing sneaking around the castle at this time of night?_

_ I was about to ask you the same question, _Eragon said as a rebuttal, _and I wasn't sneaking around, I was just thinking._

_ About Saphira, no doubt, _Thorn joshed.

_Don't act so innocent Thorn, _Eragon said, _I'm certain you think about her too._

Thorn stopped sniggering, and ceased eye contact with the silver dragon. Eragon began to leave, but before doing so he told Thorn that Shruiken was looking for him. He received a blunt 'thank you' from the red dragon. And continued on his way, enduring his self-disintegrating dilemma of trying to answer the now millions of questions that swarmed his brain like locusts. This went on for many hours, and Eragon eventually decided to retire to his "room" and rejoin Saphira. He was about to walk down the hall to the dungeon, when he heard loud chatter coming from an adjacent room. He got as close to the open door as he could and remained perfectly still and silent.

"…in which case the silver dragon will be incapacitated," a feminine voice said, "Then we will hand over the female to the red and black dragons; to do with her as they wish."

_Saphira, _Eragon gasped silently, and then continued to listen to the conversation. A raspy male voice-which Eragon recognized as Galbatorix-said, "very good Athena and, you are sure that the spell you placed on Eragon's leg when you 'healed' him will fulfill its purpose?"

"Absolutely, master, with it you will be able to duplicate his appearance as you did for Saphira. All you need to do is have Shruiken think of Eragon's form and he will become an exact replica," Athena answered, "but I must warn you if the bone is broken again the spell will be released."

"I honestly doubt that will come to pass any time soon."

Eragon turned and quickly ran to his quarters. Where he closed the large metal door with his tail, and, surprisingly, fused it shut with a quick stream of fire from his maw. Saphira jolted awake and yelped in surprise when she saw Eragon sitting on his haunches; ripping into his right hind leg with his teeth.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Saphira roared in his head. Eragon ignored her and continued to rip into his leg; spitting large chunks of his own flesh out of his now blood-filled mouth. His eyes were pouring out tears uncontrollably; induced by the nearly unbearable pain of his self-torture. Suddenly, Saphira roared and plowed into Eragon pinning him on his back. Her hind legs and tail were getting splattered by the blood that poured out of Eragon's leg.

_Saphira you don't understand, _Eragon pleaded to the dragoness lying on top of him. An idea raced into his mind but was quickly ejected when repeated banging came from the welded-shut door.

"ERAGON," Galbatorix yelled through the door, "I KNOW YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING, NOW OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO HELP ME…"

Eragon managed to get Saphira off of him and continued to rip into his flesh. Saphira desperately tried to advance on Eragon, but was stopped in her tracks when Eragon roared at her, both as a warning to stay back and in excruciating pain. He took another bite and heard a small crack. He had hit bone. Galbatorix was still banging on the door and Eragon could even hear Shruiken and Thorn. He took one last desperate chomp and a loud sickening crack echoed throughout the dungeon, followed by an ear-splitting roar from Eragon. Then a silvery aura discharged from Eragon's exposed bone.

_Saphira, you have to leave NOW, _Eragon yelled, his voice shaken from pain.

_What? NO, I'm not leaving you._

_ There is no time; you have to go; fly to the Varden as fast as you can; don't stop for anything, _Eragon looked back at the door and realized that Galbatorix was trying to break through it.

_What about-_

_ SAPHIRA, _Eragon yelled, _they will kill you, now GO_

_ You can come with me, _Saphira pleaded.

_I can't fly, _Eragon argued, _and we won't get far if you try to carry me, now please, leave me to my fate._

She looked down at Eragon's maimed leg and then back into his pain-stricken eyes. She quickly nuzzled him and turned; positioning herself beneath the hole in the dungeon ceiling. She took one more look at Eragon. He could feel her sadness and grief through their link. She dipped down and propelled herself into the sky. Her wings thrust open and Eragon watched as she disappeared from sight.

Eragon turned back to the door as it was knocked from its frame and fell to the ground; in its place stood a furious Galbatorix along with Shruiken and Thorn.

"Where is she?" Galbatorix asked Eragon angrily.

_Where's who? _Eragon replied

Galbatorix turned to Shruiken and Thorn and Eragon was suddenly engulfed in flames. His body was being charred and melted from the intense fire from the two other dragons. He felt Saphira brush against his fading consciousness, and he reluctantly shut her out of his mind and waited for the torturous fire to subside. Galbatorix ordered Shruiken and Thorn to stop, and turned to face Eragon-or what was left of him.

"I am going to ask you one last time, Where is she?" Galbatorix demanded.

_If you want answers you will have to rummage through my charred remains and find them._

"That can be arranged." Galbatorix stepped back and Eragon was hit with another jet of flame. He was dying, and he knew it. He reached out to Saphira and severed their connection. Then before he slipped into darkness, he struggled to say, _goodbye Saphira, I'll miss you. _Then he collapsed lifelessly on the ground

_Eragon…Eragon…ERAGON? _Saphira screamed. Tears filled her eyes as Eragon's presence was ripped from her consciousness. She could see the Varden far off on the horizon, but was unsure what she would do once she got there.

_ARYA, _she yelled across the landscape, _Arya, can you hear me?_

_Saphira, _Arya was relieved to hear the dragoness's voice, _we thought you were dead._

_I live, _Saphira paused and tears began to fill her eyes, _but Eragon was not so fortunate._

_I'm……I'm sorry._

_Could you please make sure I do not get shot at when I arrive,_ Saphira asked; doing her best not to dwell on the subject.

_Consider it done, _Arya answered and she broke off from the conversation. Saphira looked up into the stars above her; sadness turning into hatred.

_Mark my words, Eragon, _She screamed to the heavens; tears nearly blinding her, _I will not stop until you are avenged. I will tear that tyrant to pieces and burn his entire castle to the ground. I will make sure you will not have died in vain._


	10. From the Ashes

Chapter 10: From the Ashes

Saphira landed in the Varden camp, but she noticed that something was very wrong. Nobody, not even Arya, was in the camp. It was completely barren. Not a soul to be found anywhere. Saphira looked around in confusion.

_Arya, _she called out to the darkness, _anyone?_

Saphira slowly crept forward; looking in every direction. Trying to guard herself from the darkness that surrounded the camp. She rounded a corner, and a single torch lit up a small circle surrounded by an ever-advancing darkness. Saphira carefully walked toward the torch.

"NOW!" Saphira was startled by this sudden outburst and was quickly overrun by soldiers. She was tightly bound and tied to the ground within seconds. The lone torch remained mere inches from her snout. The torch also illuminated the face of her attacker.

_Nasuada, what are you doing? _Saphira demanded. This caused Nasuada to chuckle.

"You are in no position to demand answers, traitor," her words stung like a sword through the chest.

_I am no, traitor, _Saphira defended, _I barely escaped Galbatorix's clutches with my life._

"I'm so sure," Nasuada shot back, "If that is true than where is your rider, surely you did not leave without him."

Saphira closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper. Arya then came into view and began protesting Nasuada's strategies.

"Nasuada, stop what you are doing," Arya ordered, "can't you see you are hurting her?"

"How do we even know if this is the real Saphira?" Nasuada asked, "For all we know this could be Shruiken."

"I know that this is Saphira because she never fought back when you were attacking her."

"Nonetheless, we still need to make sure she is not under Galbatorix's control."

Nasuada and Arya tuned back to the tied down dragoness, "Now, If you cooperate you will be fine," Nasuada explained, "but if you do not cooperate, or we find out you are under Galbatorix's control, we will do what we must. You will die."

"What?" Arya could not believe what she just heard, "No, you will not kill her."

_Arya, it's alright, _Saphira's voice was shaken but still calm, _I am content with those terms._

_ Are you sure, _the elf asked.

_Yes._

"Very well, Nasuada," Arya said, "You may continue"

Nasuada turned to the soldiers around her and ordered them to leave. They obliged and walked back to their posts. Arya then stepped toward Saphira and began to rummage through her memories; doing her best not to hurt her. Arya saw many things. She saw a second Saphira which turned out to be Shruiken and Eragon swearing loyalty to Galbatorix after Saphira was tortured. She saw a silvery orb engulf Eragon causing him to fall to the floor. She saw a large silver dragon lying beside Saphira.

"Who's this?" She asked the blue dragoness, but Saphira remained silent. She found out that the dragon was Eragon. She saw Shruiken harassing Saphira. She saw Eragon protect her. She saw Eragon talking to Eragon-and telling him off by the looks of things. Then the next thing she saw horrified her. She saw Eragon ripping into his leg. She retreated from Saphira's mind and vomited, then-though shaky-saw the last of her memories.

"Well," Nasuada asked Arya after she finished.

"She is clean," Arya said shaking, "Galbatorix did not send her here."

"Are you alright, Arya?"

"I'll be fine I…just need to rest."

"Fair enough, you are free to go," Nasuada said, "as are you, Saphira."

_Thank you, Nasuada, _Saphira was released from her binds, and started to walk with Arya, _I'm sorry you had to see that, _She said to the elf.

_No need for apologizes, _Arya said while putting her hand on Saphira's shoulder, _so Eragon was turned into a dragon huh?_

_ Yes, _She replied, _he was quite ravishing. _She looked down at Arya and could see that she took a few steps away from her, _oh…sorry._

_ That's fine, _Arya replied, _So were you two…you know?_

_ Mates, _Saphira chuckled, _no, but I had plans on asking him in a few days…that is…if he were still here, _she began to sob, and Arya patted her shoulder comfortingly.

_Its okay, _she said soothingly, _if it is a mate you seek why not Thorn or Shruiken…you know…after we free them._

_ They never showed me any compassion, _Saphira rebutted, _not even when I first arrived, Thorn avoided me at all costs, and Shruiken tried to take advantage of me._

Arya shivered in disgust, _fine, forget about Shruiken, but Thorn was probably just avoiding you because Eragon attacked Shruiken for touching you._

_ Yes, that is true, but that makes him a coward, _Saphira said defensively, _I will not be seen with a mate who would rather give me up than defend me._

Arya remained silent. She had nothing to say that would change anyone's mind-especially one as steadfast as Saphira. She turned and headed for her tent.

_Arya?_

_ Yes._

_ Would you mind not telling anyone about Eragon…becoming a dragon and all?_

_ I won't tell a soul._

_ Thank you, _Saphira said, and lay down on the ground near the center of the camp. She curled up and began to drift into slumber.

Saphira

_Huh?_ Saphira jolted up and looked around for the source of the feint voice. There was nothing to be seen. She sighed and lay back on the ground.

_Saphira and Eragon were flying around the sky in elaborate twists and turns; flipping around each other flawlessly. Coming within inches of a collision only to pull out just in time and begin another. Eragon began to climb, with Saphira right behind him. She positioned herself underneath him. They latched their limbs together and began to fall at breath-taking speeds. Eragon looked at Saphira lovingly; Pressing his belly against her's. Then a gust of air rushed between them breaking them apart. They all the strength they could muster to pull out of the dive. Saphira finished and began to climb. Eragon had turned around and began to race toward his mate. Eragon caught up and Saphira nuzzled him gently. They began to search the ground below them for a suitable cave to start their new family._

So do you see any you like, Saphira,_ Eragon asked, moving closer to her; their wing beats timed perfectly to avoid crashing. Saphira surveyed the ground and motioned Eragon to follow her. They dove together elaborately spinning around each others bodies before pulling out of the dive; their claws scrapping the tops of the trees. Saphira bolted ahead of Eragon, and landed in a large cave. Eragon entered and the blue dragoness turned and buried her snout into Eragon's chest. Eragon lowered his neck and rested it on the base of Saphira's. They cherished this loving moment for an eternity. Then Saphira lifted her head and licked Eragon's snout affectionately._

_ Suddenly, Eragon began to change. His size decreasing, his eyes changed to amber and his scales darkened until they were black as pitch. It was Shruiken._

Hello, my mate, _Shruiken said evilly. Saphira backed into a wall as the black dragon approached._

Wha-what did you do with Eragon, _Saphira asked, her voice shaken._

Why would you want him, my mate, _Shruiken said with a devious smile, _WE are going to restart the dragon race; we don't need that worthless excuse of a dragon.

Stay back,_ Saphira said as the black dragon crept ever so closer, _I don't want to hurt you.

I don't think that will be a problem, _said a voice behind Shruiken. The black dragon stepped aside ant there stood the image of Thorn._

What are you going to do to me? _Saphira asked, her voice was almost non-existent behind her fear._

We are going to _make_ you conceive and then…well you can use your imagination for the rest, _Shruiken said deviously. Then both dragons stepped toward the helpless blue dragoness._

No, STAY BACK, _She ordered but they continued to approach, NOOOOO!_

Saphira roared as she jolted awake; causing the entire camp to awake, startled.

"Saphira what is wrong?" Arya asked as she came running out of her tent. Saphira was panting, and extremely tense. She back away from Arya at first, but soon calmed herself enough to talk.

_I'm alright it was just a dream, _she said.

"What happened?"

_I would rather not talk about it, _the blue dragoness said and she shivered at the thought of it.

"It is okay everyone," Nasuada announced to the congregation that had gathered outside their tents, "Saphira just had a nightmare, there is no immediate danger." This was followed by quiet chatter and sighs of relief from the crowd as they retreated back to their tents.

Saphira looked up into the grey, early-morning sky, and roared in grief, _I'm sorry, Eragon, _she screamed, _I cannot fulfill my promise._

"What are you talking about Saphira?" Arya asked. Saphira quickly lowered her head in embarrassment. She had just projected her thoughts to everyone in the camp. Saphira remained silent and turned her head away from Arya.

"Saphira, Please," Arya pleaded, "tell me what troubles you."

_Besides Eragon's death, _Saphira said angrily.

"Specifically your dream," Arya replied. Saphira spent the next hour to tell Arya about her nightmare, however reluctant. She never made eye contact, but could feel the elf's distress when she explained Shruiken and Thorn's…"role" in her dream.

"This is not good," Arya said after the dragoness finished, "something unnatural drove that nightmare of yours."

_I am beginning to believe that the same force that drove my dream is the same that caused Eragon his distress before…well…you know._

_I think you are right, _Arya agreed, _and that is a real problem, Eragon almost died from that._

_What should we do?_

_I…I don't know._

"Miss Arya" a voice yelled from behind her.

"Yes?"

"A notice for you," the messenger said holding out a ripped piece of parchment.

"Thank you," Arya said taking the note from the messenger's hand, "you are free to go." The messenger bowed and continued back on his way.

_What is it Arya? _Saphira asked, looking over the elf's shoulder.

"It's…It's a ransom note."

"Very good Athena," Galbatorix said coldly to the kneeling elf in front of him, "so my 'message' was delivered correctly?"

"That is correct, my king," she replied.

"Good now I need you to do one more thing for me?"

"Anything my lord."

"Bring Eragon to me please," Galbatorix said with a sneer, "there are certain… _plans _we need to discuss."

"But, my lord," Athena looked up into Galbatorix's barren eyes, "Eragon is dead."

"Did I say Eragon?" Galbatorix said sarcastically, "I meant Shruiken." Athena nodded and sprinted through the open door. A few seconds later a large dragon appeared in the open door. Silver scales shimmering in the dawn's yellow-orange light.

_You asked to see me, master?_


End file.
